


pastel barrettes

by nobantrai



Series: 𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐊 𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀 [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, but he’s also wannabe bad boy extraordinaire, chenle really likes barrettes, i’ve been chensung deprived, jisung lowkey being a insecure little bean, just uwu hours, soft chensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai
Summary: in where jisung's bangs always gets into his eyes and chenle uses his cute pastel barrettes to clip his bangs out of the way.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐊 𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	pastel barrettes

**Author's Note:**

> another chensung chapter because i've been just been in a chensung mood as of late. i've also been trying to find some good soft chensung fics (but failed in doing so) so this oneshot was born.
> 
> also, everyone make sure to stay safe! corona is spreading even more now, so please take precautions!
> 
> hope y’all enjoy!

jisung is known as your typical bad boy extraordinaire. cold to those who even try to glance at him and is willing to beat someone up without much forethought. even through all of this, his boyfriend is like the softest kid at school ever. funny right?

zhong chenle, aka the mentioned soft boy and boyfriend of wannabe bad boy extraordinaire, has a small obsession over cute looking barrettes. every time you'd see him, he'd have at least one of those clips in his hair. nobody says anything because it's a look he pulls off quite well. besides, girls and some guys always somehow rally around him to coo at how adorable he is.

and jisung being the little shit that he is, doesn't like how people are looking at him as if they're about to take him away in one foul swoop. for example, today he woke up late and had gone to school feeling like satan has taken the reins himself. walking into class made him even more annoyed because the first thing he saw were a few girls being a little too touchy feely with his boyfriend.

now now, jisung knows not to be jealous but he couldn't help it y'know? no matter how many times he's said he's been in many relationships, he knows those were a total lie to boost his ego. in actuality, this is his first ever real relationship he's been in. a lot of things were overwhelming; like the sudden influx of these things called 'feelings', or how many times he's caught himself wanting to just be in chenle's arms for a while and talk about anything and everything for hours on end. chenle was making him soft, there was no need in lying about that.

so it's just kind of irking to see those girls touching chenle as if they were his girlfriend or something. not wanting to come off as possessive or whatever, he just sat dropped his stuff onto his desk which was being occupied by one of said females. "excuse me, but can you please get out of my seat?" his smile was sickeningly sweet. his eyes on the other hand, were murderous.

"who said this was your--" she stopped midway when she saw who she was talking to exactly. and that's when she knew: she done fucked up. "oh! uh, sorry about that. please, sit down! that was my bad." sometimes, it pays to be feared.

once she got up and left with her little group of friends, jisung grumpily plopped himself into the seat next to chenle.

"morning sungie!" chenle greeted cheerfully, like he's always done. jisung swore chenle was too cheery for his own good. the heart shaped barrettes clipped into his hair only making his image even more bright than it already was.

"morning." he replied curtly. was he sulking? yes. yes, indeed he is.

chenle noticed almost immediately and asked what was the matter, but all he got back was an incoherent mumble. he was about to pry a bit more but their teacher came in and told the class to settle down.

guess this talk can wait for later.

in the middle of the lecture, chenle noticed how jisung's bangs would always get in the way of his eyes when he looked up at the board to copy the notes. the latter blew the strands away, but it would go back to its original spot and jisung would have to repeat the process all over again every few minutes or so.

feeling like this happened way too often already, chenle reached into his backpack and tried to feel for the special star shaped barrettes he'd always carried around for jisung. at first, those barrettes were considered his lucky charms, but seeing as jisung came into his life, its meaning expanded into something even more special.

he could still remember how reluctant jisung was when he offered them up. the way he claimed that those accessories were made for girls and that he wasn't a girl. but neither was chenle, and he still wore them proudly. a small banter ensued which ended with jisung with two star shaped barrettes clipping up his bangs to the side, and a sharp glare for everyone who stared at him weirdly.

chenle went on with the day cooing at how adorable jisung was. openly stating complements, sending the other a toothy grin, just randomly hugging him out of no where. god, jisung really thought he was going to die that day. from the sheer amount of times chenle got him blushing and stuttering, he was sure his reputation as a 'bad boy' was long dead, six feet under. (maybe even farther. who knows?)

any who, once he felt the familiar shape of the barrettes he was looking for, he pulled the two out and nudged jisung's side to gain his attention.

with a questioning gaze, jisung looked over to see what chenle wanted only to be met with a signature smile and a show of two barrettes between his raised fingers. chenle motioned him to come closer so that he could snap the clips into place, and before jisung did so, he quickly glanced around to see if anyone was playing attention to them. thank god they weren't.

and so, he leaned in closer as per request and chenle brushed aside his bangs with the utmost care and then snapped in the two clips as if he's done this a million times before. (which he might as well have)

jisung would say he honestly tried his best to push down the blush that was making its way towards his cheeks, but in the end, the rosy tint had shown through vibrantly. he could never get used to their little intimate moments like this and he's always a mess afterwards. it's embarrassing, yes, but the feeling of as if you're floating off into the clouds hit him in a way he couldn't make out into words.

all he knew what that he liked the feeling a lot. and if was chenle causing all of this, he really couldn't care less if he had to deal with those childish barrettes stuck in his hair. matter of fact, they became quite a comforting item to jisung.

-

later turned out to be after school in chenle's bedroom. (don't y'all dare twist this i swear to god--)

jisung was just playing around on his phone while chenle was digging through the bit of makeup he's managed to gather throughout his first and second year of high school. blame theatre, he says. since they're both third years now, chenle had quite the collection. he wasn't really the type of person who'd wear makeup all the time, it's just those once in while times where he just wants to try out new looks. this time being one of those times.

after taking out a peachy colored eyeshadow palette and some dusty red lip tint, an idea popped into his head. the fact that he'd never thought of this before amazed him. turning around to face his boyfriend, who as still distracted by the game on his phone while sprawled out on his bed, a smirk grew on his lips.

"jisungie." he called out and was answered with an acknowledging hum. "can i do your makeup?"

without thinking much about what the elder male said, jisung blindly agrees to the suggestion. nobody could really say no to chenle even if they wanted to.

"jisung, did you hear me?" chenle asked, raising a brow at the younger. jisung was still hyper focused on his video game, tapping furiously at the screen like some maniac.

"yeah yeah, i heard you lele." he muttered carelessly, obviously not listening still.

rolling his eyes, chenle leaped onto the bed and snatched jisung's phone from out of his hand. "hey!" jisung scrambled to get his phone back but to his luck, entirely missed chenle's hand an fell forwards onto the end of the bed. chenle chuckled at jisung's muffled whines and placed his precious phone onto his nightstand.

"jisung."

"hm?"

"can i do your makeup?"

chenle was met with silence.

jisung on the other hand, went into a mental breakdown. imagining chenle's face so close to his does no good to his heart, because it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. but he shouldn't be worried, chenle's his boyfriend for pete's sake! this is normal couple stuff that he should be totally used to by now.

not only that, he knew he couldn't possibly say no to chenle. forming the word was impossible when it came to chenle and he couldn't help but hate himself for having such a soft spot for him.

"is it going to be as crazy as hyuck's makeup looks?" he asked, face still buried in the mattress.

"no. it should be natural."

jisung inwardly sighed, "alright." he heard chenle cheer to himself and he could practically see him doing his little victory dance. finally flipping himself over onto his back, a fond smile spread itself on his face. he loved seeing chenle so happy like this, and all he wants to do is just wrap his arms around the elder and never let go.

one moment, he was admiring chenle, then the next moment the latter ended up sitting on his lap whilst brushing a light pigment onto his eyelids. instructions were short and sweet, and jisung was still internally panicking. at such close a distance, he couldn't hold eye contact for long and opted for focusing on things that weren't chenle.

though, it was quite the challenge as chenle was filling up most of his sight and there wasn't really much room for staring at something that wasn't chenle.

seems like chenle noticed because he says, "i don't mind you looking at me you know? but i'd have to admit, it's cute. you're cute."

"i'm not cute."

"oh, but you are." he argued, setting down the eyeshadow palette and settled for the lip tint. "you may not see what i see all the time, but i think you're the cutest."

jisung felt him blush at the comment. out of everyone in his life, count on chenle to make him blush like a madman. he hated how much the image of being a 'bad boy' crumbles immediately when chenle's just in the vicinity. he was meant to be a tough kid. no one could mess with him but here chenle was doing all the impossible.

amazing, really.

"i think you're cute too." now jisung's mouth was just moving on it's own. did he plan to say that? nope, and he's dug himself a deeper hole of embarrassment.

"why thank you, sungie." the latter tapped his lips to blend out the product, then pulled away seemingly satisfied with his work. "and done! are my makeup skills improving or is donghyuck just that bad at teaching?" chenle raised a compact mirror in front of jisung, in where jisung took a good look at the look chenle chose for him.

to be fair, it wasn't that bad at all. it wasn't that noticeable, which jisung was thankful for, but if you were to really look at him, you'd see the light brushes of peach on his eyelids, lashes curled to stand out more, splashes of pink on the apples of his cheeks, and then the subtle gradient dusty red on his lips. very natural as chenle promised.

jisung noticed how he would be completely fine with wearing the look out if they were to go on a date. just the two of them and a whole lot of strangers that most likely wouldn't know the image he'd preferred to have within the walls of school.

but jisung wouldn't be voicing that thought to chenle anytime soon.

"it's nice, and you did perfectly fine lele." he mustered up a crooked smile and chenle beamed back in response.

gosh, he could never get how chenle could smile so easily and look genuinely blissful while doing so. jisung's seen enough fake smiles to know that his boyfriend was no poser.

"oh!" chenle's eyes lit up. "i have the perfect item to tie this look together." he got off of jisung's lap and went over to his backpack to search for the barrettes jisung gave back to him after the first period ended.

pulling them out, jisung knew exactly what he was up to. only this time, he was able to accept it without the stares of other people around them. it was just to two of them in this room.

as chenle came back to clip the barrettes into place, jisung asked the million dollar question he's been meaning to ask for a while now, "why these specific clips lele? i always see you use the star shaped ones for me."

"because you're my star..." jisung the butterflies invade his stomach at an alarming rate. "...is what you were probably expecting right?" well, all those butterflies just died.

chenle chuckled at jisung's crestfallen face and gently cupped his cheeks, tilting his head upwards to meet his eyes.

"that isn't a lie per se, but these barrettes hold a special place in my heart. before i was even born, my grandmama gifted these to my parents thinking that i was going to be a girl. it actually has a tiny engraving on its back." chenle turned the clip over onto its back, showing the tiny inscription of the chinese character,' 福'.

"and what does it mean?" jisung's eyes traced over the worn out character in wonder.

"it means good luck. my grandmama was super superstitious so she even brought it to monks so that they could bless it. my mother thought it was pretty unnecessary, but my grandmama insisted, telling her that her first born is an important milestone in her life. especially since it's a girl, they need all the luck they can get." the elder reached out to pushed over jisung's bangs as per usual, and continued on. "when i turned out to be a boy, these were kind of hidden away till one day i happened to get my hands on them. it's been my lucky charm ever since, and i thought why not share the luck with those i care for?"

chenle cares for him that much? the thought made jisung's heart beat at a rapid pace, both in fear and elation.

"i...i didn't know i meant that much to you." jisung says, and it was true. every since they began their relationship as boyfriends, he feels like he's been wandering through a foreign land without any directions or any sort of guide. utterly loss while only relying on what feels right, and so far, jisung thinks he's doing a shit job at this whole boyfriend thing.

"you act like you've done something tremendously bad to me. the worst thing you've done was probably refusing to share that free ice cream you got at mcdonald's." after securing the clips into jisung's hair, he plopped back onto the bed, his head resting on the latter's lap.

"but, like, don't you think i'm too awkward at times or too cold to you at school? or how i barely know how relationships work for all that matter?"

"jisung. you're trying and that's all that matters. we're in this together alright bubs?" chenle took one of jisung's hands in his, intertwining their fingers, then placing a small peck on his knuckles.

"for reals?"

the elder boy rolled his eyes playfully, "for reals, sungie. now speaking of mcdonald's ice cream, i think you owe me for that one time."

"but i didn't bring my money with me today." jisung lamented, throwing his head back onto the fluffy pillows. at the same time chenle picked himself up from jisung's lap and opted to plop right on top of him instead.

"well, you gotta repay me somehow now. you can't just leave this debt unpaid, park jisung."

"then what do you want? i can't really buy you anything, so that's off the table." jisung absentmindedly brought up his hand to play with chenle's unruly locks, trying to fix them as a habit he'd developed being around the other.

chenle hummed in thought, which was quite cute with that slight pout to his lips. "a kiss?"

"a kiss." the younger repeated, feeling his heart do that thing again. he had to remind himself that they've kissed before and he shouldn't get so flustered at the idea anymore, yet here he is doing just that.

"yup! right here." chenle gestured to his own lips with a point of a finger.

"o-okay..." jisung visibly gulped, and began to lean in closer until they were only a mere millimeters apart. then, there was no space. jisung was no expert in kissing whatsoever, and honestly, his best 'kiss' was just a peck on the lips. everything else? he was too scared to even attempt because he was sure he is going to be so bad at it, chenle would probably break up with him. as per usual, the kiss didn't last long. jisung pulled away, cheeks tinted rose and eyes diverted, shy. "was...was that okay?"

chenle knew how jisung was insecure about being a good enough partner for him, and no matter how many times he's told him that it's fine, jisung always found a way to think otherwise. but, it was alright because chenle would still be there for him, assuring him that there's no need for all that fancy stuff. as long as he's there with chenle, he's content.

"it was perfect, sungie. no need to worry alright? i loved it." _and i love you_. chenle wanted to say, but he felt it was too soon. it might scare jisung into having to say something he wasn't ready for, and he wanted jisung to be as comfortable as possible even if it meant waiting a little longer than others.

jisung's eyes slowly wandered back to his, "you aren't lying to make me feel better right?"

"never." chenle plopped his head back onto jisung's chest, reveling in the latter's heartbeat.

a moment of silence flowed between the two until jisung spoke up again. "thank you."

"for what sungie?"

"for being so patient with me...i know i'm not the best at boyfriend-ing, if that's even how you would describe it, but you still chose to stay with me even though i can't even do more than give you a peck or show us off in public. so...thank you."

"jisung, it doesn't matter if you can't do a stupid french kiss or take pda; relationships aren't based off of that. as long as you're still here with me laughing, smiling, crying, wondering...loving, i'm satisfied. as long as it's you, i'm satisfied."


End file.
